Overkill Syndicate .500 "Vindictus"
Rather than creating a new product focusing in the field of military, Overkill Syndicate 'has decided modernizing one of their existing design, the '"Vindictus" '''revolver, '''Overkill's first commercially successful product. History Designs for the "Vindictus" '''revolver has its history back in 1960s, the time when the word "Syndicate" has yet to be implemented. During this time, the company was known as '''Overkill Firearms Company with expertise in crafting hunting weapons. The "Vindictus" 'was like a breath of fresh air as it was considered one of the most powerful handgun of its time. However, due to its high price and exorbitant firepower, spotlights in movie industries was a no go for the gun. Despite this, the '"Vindictus" 'was popular in the field of hunting, especially in big games as the weapon was capable of stopping a large bear with no more than 3 shots. But as the war in Vietnam started, all funding went straight towards supporting the war and the '"Vindictus" was pushed in the shadow. Only until 2017 was the gun brought back to life by the company's "descendant", Overkill Syndicate. Features In comparison to the original version, the new "Vindictus" 'is vastly superior with a more robust and durable frame along with overall improved ergonomics. Improved firepower is also a massive advantage with the capability to handle '.500 S&W ammo. With more details, the wooden grip on the original is now replaced with a synthetic rubberized one, giving users a much better grip and hold of the gun. An octagonal barrel was also made to replace the traditional, offering better durability and resistance against high pressure rounds. Lastly, a rail was mounted on top of the gun along with a pair of night sights for customizations. However, both versions remained the same in terms of functionality like the swing-open operation and the cylinder sealing mechanism. .330 Buckwild ''' Named after the head of the company, '''Jeremiah Buckwilder, the .330 '''marked the first successful independent cartridge design of '''Overkill Firearms Company as it was met with extremely positive reception among big game hunters. Many hunting rifles of that time were also rechambered with the .330 'but only a few managed to handle the enormous pressure generated the cartridge as some have reported incidents of cracked and damaged barrels. However, as mentioned before, the war in Vietnam asked for a "generous" investment thus halting the development of both the '.330 'and the '"Vindictus" '''revolver. '''Variants To cope with the needs of modern shooters and gun owners, the "Vindictus" 'was modernized with ergo grips and rails along with several barrel length designed to fit in certain situations. However, one variant was purposefully made to create a sense of nostalgia. * '''Guardian '- Price: $1000 A shortened version of the '''"Vindictus" designed mainly for the purpose of self defense or serve as a secondary gun for hunting. Being a personal defense weapon, the gun is by default chambered with the .330 Buckwild but a .500 S&W 'is also available but remained at a much higher cost of $1400. Still, hunters have shown very positive receptions about this variant, considered it a very reliable back up weapon when the situations go out of hand even with '.330 Buckwild rounds. * Handcannon '''- Price: $1650 Arguably the most popular variant of the gun, the '''Handcannon as namesake, is a longer and bigger version of the original "Vindictus" '''revolver. ' While offering nothing new except for the 9-inch barrel and the recoil compensator, it's appearance is what people have longed for as some even considered it better than the '''Smith and Wesson Model 500'. Though still remains as more or less the same gun, it's recoil and performance have been considered far superior compared to the regular version * Cowboy - Price: $1800 Instead of the modern look like other variants, the Cowboy 'was designed rather similar to the original '"Vindictus" 'revolver. While still having the octagonal barrel and the night sight, the synthetic was replaced with a traditional wooden grip along with the removal of the top rail and bits of the barrel weight. Although not as practical and ergonomic as other variants, the '''Cowboy '''still emits a sense of nostalgia and beloved by users of the original revolver. * '''Huntsman '- Price: $2200 Theoretically the most effective variant of the '''"Vindictus". Outfitted with an extended front end with a long barrel and a handguard, the Huntsman 'could be considered a hunting rifle due to its size and barrel length. Not only that, this version also comes with a detachable stock for recoil control and storage. Despite this, the '''Huntsman '''is not as popular as the other variants mostly because it was soon overshadowed by the '.500 "Gjallarhorn", a full fledged hunting rifle by Overkill Syndicate.